Lysophosphatidic acid (LPA) modulates metabolic responses as diverse as neuropathic pain, healing responses of human periodontal ligament fibroblasts, wound healing, radiation injury, immune-cell differentiation, cell proliferation, cell survival and cell migration. Lysophosphatidic acid receptors have been identified, and some of these effects appear to be correlated with the specific receptor to which LPA binds. For example, among the uses that the inventors have previously identified for molecules that they have identified as LPA agonists or antagonists is the benefit provided by oleoyl thiophosphate as a radioprotectant and radiomitigator. Modulating LPA-related metabolic pathways using receptor-specific agonists and antagonists therefore provides an exciting opportunity to develop therapeutic agents for a number of disease states.